Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo
The Unnamed Bread's Crumbs Sequel, '''also known as ''Bread's Crumbs 2''', is the recently announced sequel to the short film Bread's Crumbs, which was released on June 19, 2014. The film is set to tie in with the spin-off films ''The Biggest Fish of Them All, Alias Odium, and Tea-Eee. It will also see returning cast members Ryan B, Gabe S, Russell P, Scott P, Austin B, Chris L and Eric G, and will introduce new cast members Jacob D and Michael R. Unlike the first film, which was made without plans for any future installments, the film is set to heavily fortify the story. It will be longer then the original and will also look deeper into its plot and characters, overall becoming a more in-depth installment. Bread's Crumbs 2 is set to be released in June 2015, sometime before the release of Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. Plot No details about the plot have been revealed, although the film will continue to explore Bread's Crumbs, the ancient artifact in which the series' name is based on. Cast *Ryan B as Captain Jumpa - The leader of a group of treasure hunters. *Gabe S as John Bacchus - One of Jumpa's trusted friends who is a member of his team. *Russell P as Colonel Crunch - Jumpa's right hand man who is a member of his team. *Austin B as Flynt Coal - A member of Jumpa's team whoo is partners with Vin Diesel. *LordStarscream100 as Glen Tennis - One of Jumpa's trusted friends who is a member of his team. *Michael R as Sandy - A new character and friend of John Bacchus who previously received a premonition involving a new threat. *Chris L as Vin Diesel - A member of Jumpa's team who is partners with Flynt Coal. *Erik G as Corporal Crunch - A member of Jumpa's team who is Colonel Crunch's clone. The rest of the cast is currently unconfirmed. David M has yet to confirm his return for the film. Mitchell P, who played Nazi Mitch in The Biggest Fish of Them All, ''is rumored to be returning for the film as well. Jacob D may return as Justin Bartisto, a bounty hunter who is not affiliated with Jumpa or Bread Nelson, and becomes involved with the plot in ways that have yet to be revealed. Production Pre-Production The sequel to Bread's Crumbs was announced on July 16, 2014, by LordStarscream100, the first film's editor and co-director. Ryan B, who directed, wrote, and starred in the first film, will return to write and direct the sequel, as well as to reprise the role of Captain Jumpa, although LordStarscream100 will co-direct, produce, and edit the film. Gabe S and Austin B, who portrayed John Bacchus and Flynt Coal respectively, expressed interest in returning for a sequel from the start. On August 1, it was revealed that Chris L would be returning to help in the movie, and would indeed reprise the role of Vin Diesel. In September, the entire cast of the first film was confirmed to return, except for David M, who has not confirmed whether he will return or not. Trivia *Although Ryan B completely directed and wrote the first film, LordStarscream100 will co-direct and produce the second film. *In LordStarscream100's Christmas Special 2014, the title was said to be ''"Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo", although whether this is true or not has yet to be revealed. Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Short Films Category:2015 Storyline Category:Upcoming Films